Remembering Tomorrow
by thecolorsoftwilight
Summary: Hermione is an accident. When she wakes up, she's confused as to where and when she is. Are her explainations of the future dreams? Or are did they really happen?
1. Prologue

_"Hello dear. How was your meeting?" the handsome young man inquired as he held his wife._

_"Oh, quite interesting. I think the Ministry is finally beginning to see eye to eye with me. It's only taken them 3 years, but I can feel the Minister giving up." she whispered back, "Where's Lilah?"_

_Just then, a small blur of matter came rushing towards the young couple._

_"Mummy!" it cried, hurtling into the young woman's arms, "I missed you sooo much! Don't ever leave again!"_

_"I missed you too, Lilah. So, how was your day with Daddy? Did you have fun?" the young mother replied, patting her daughter's curls._

_"Oh! It was sooo much fun! I made you a present"_

_"Really? May I see it?"_

_The child's eyes grew wide as she shook her head rapidly. "No! No! No! Daddy says you can't see it until after dinner."_

_"Don't shake your head like that, Lilah. It might fall off" her father chuckled._

_"Do not tell her things like that! She'll wind up getting nightmares" the beautiful wife reprimanded._

_"Mummy, is it time for dinner? I'm really hungry. Daddy tried to make grilled cheese and tomato soup, but it tasted bad. So I didn't eat it."_

_The young man's face was covered in confusion. "Your food was all gone when I came out of my office. I thought you ate all of it." he stated inquisitively._

_"I told Kono to throw it out. And then I told her not to tell you." the child smirked at her own cleverness._

_The wife gave her husband a disparaging look. "If we had let the house elves go, like I asked, we wouldn't have this problem, dear" she said in a sing-song voice._

_"Is it dinnertime, NOW?"_

_"In a little bit, Lil. Run off to your room and have Kono get you ready for dinner."_

_As soon as she was out of sight, the young man gently grabbed his wife by the hand and pulled her close. His arms held her in a hug and he placed a firm kiss on her forehead. His lips moved down her face until they reached her mouth, where he placed another firm kiss._

_"But if we didn't have house elves," he murmured into her ear, "we would have to go help our daughter. And moments like these would be restricted until after Lilah was asleep."_

_He lightly kissed the skin behind her ear. Slowly, he softly trailed kisses down her jaw and neck. He felt his wife move closer, melting into his touch. And then she moved away. The young man looked down at his wife to see her glaring at him._

_"Just because she is pre-occupied, doesn't mean you can pull out your charming kisses to distract me. It still has to wait."_

_Her husband pouted._

_"Besides," she continued, "I have something important to tell you."_

_"Oh?" the man said, genuinely surprised._

_"Well, I went to the doctor today," she began, "And she told me that I'm-"_

_At that moment, the child ran out of her room and rushed towards her parents once more. All of a sudden, the young woman was ripped from her husband's arms and flung into the air. Her husband and daughter screamed; they reached out trying to grab her. But she was too far. Her daughter was crying, her husband looking for his wand._

_She could feel herself begin to fall. She fell faster and faster, she could see the ground coming towards her. Then, she hit the ground with a deafening thud. The world around her started to go black._

**"Hermione!"**

_And then, there was nothing._

_**A/N- I haven't written any fanfiction in almost a year. Geez. I guess I haven't had anything to write about. However, a couple days a go as I was washing the dishes, I had this idea. At which point, I sat down and wrote a prologue and a first chapter. Anyways, as I said, I haven't written much, so this might be a little rough during the first couple chapters, but bear with me til I get in the swing of things. And if you have any suggestions, you could always leave a review. They are mighty nice :)**_  
><em><strong>Sincerely, thecolorsoftwilight<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1: Waking Up

"**Hermione**! Hermione!" a male voice cried, "Wake up, please!"

It didn't sound like Draco's voice. Why would anyone besides her husband be attempting to wake her up? The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't put a name to the voice.

"Oh hush, she'll wake up when she's ready" a cool female voice responded.

That certainly wasn't Lilah speaking. Why were there so many people in her bedroom? Especially people who shouldn't have been in her bedroom in the first place. All she wanted to do was burrow further into her sheets…sheets that didn't feel like the silk ones that covered her bed.

"Your sister has a fair point" a presumably older voice began, " has gone through a great deal. It may be a few more hours before she awakens."

Granger? Why were these people referring to her by her maiden name? She could no longer sort through the confusion. Hermione forced herself to open her eyes. As soon as her eyes opened she understood why her sheets no longer felt familiar. She was in an infirmary. But not just any infirmary, this one belonged to Hogwarts. Why was she at Hogwarts? Why was she in the infirmary? Had she fallen? Hermione racked her brain but could not remember.

Surrounding her were Harry, Ron, and Ginny all looking much younger than they had they had a few days ago. What had happened to them? Had they done an un-aging spell? That made absolutely no sense, none of them were so superficial. Professor McGongal stood behind them along with Madame Pomfrey. Mixed looks of concern and relief crossed the faces of everyone in the room. Noticeably absent was Draco. Perhaps he had taken Lilah out of the room for a snack. At the age of four she ate as much as Ron had at sixteen.

"Oh thank Merlin you're awake," Ginny sighed "Ron's just about had a heart attack everyday that you've been in here. We almost need to check him in."

Pouting Ron snapped, "Oi , shut up Ginny. But blimey, Hermione I'm sure glad you're awake." He pulled her to chest as he hugged her with more intimacy than he had in years. It was type of hug he had enveloped her in when they were dating. At one point it had made her feel safe and loved, but now it was rather awkward and uncomfortable. Before Hermione could question the strangeness of the situation, Harry interrupted.

"Careful Ron, you don't want to crush her; she just woke up."

"Oh, right."

"You scared us Hermione. Don't ever do that again." Harry said comfortingly.

"That's quite enough then. I'm sure would like moment or two so she can collect her thoughts," McGonagal cut in.

Hermione felt this might be a good time to inquire after her husband and daughter, as well as figure out why she was in Hogwarts instead of St. Mungo's instead of Hogwarts.

"Actually, I have a few questions. Not that I don't apprecitate the three of you being here, but could any of you tell you tell me where my husband might be? Or my daughter? Or why-"

Hermione was cut off by a choking sound escaping from Ron's mouth. Harry, Ginny and McGonagal were all staring at her in disbelief. Ron's face was quickly growing the color of his hair. The other three made no effort to help him; they just stared Hermione.

"Ron are you allright?" Hermione questioned. "Do you need any help? Madame Pomfrey, you may want to help him. He's turning purple."

At this Harry and Ginny broke out of their trance and turned to help Ron. With their aide, combined with the expertise of Madame Pomfrey, Ron recollected himself, and looked blankly at Hermione.

"I'm fine, but are you?"

Aside from a slight pain in her head and shoulder, Hermione felt fine. She couldn't remember the accident, which was only natural, however she could remember her life leading up to that point. She distinctly remembered Lilah hinting at a present. She couldn't imagine anything Ron might be alluding to.

"Of course I am Ronald" she retorted.

"But you said h-h-husband. And then d-d-dau-daughter" Ron choked out.

"Yes I did. I would like to know where they are."

"Where who are?" Harry asked.

"My husband and daughter!" she exclaimed. She was beginning to grow frustrated. Surely Harry or Ron knew where Draco's whereabouts. Or Lilah. Why were they acting as if they had no idea who she was talking about? If not either of them, Ginny would know. She had formed a friendship with Draco during the first pregnancy.

Hermione's face paled.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"The baby" Hermione whispered. Then she broke down. She might have lost the baby. She had been so excited to tell Draco. Draco, who was missing and no one would tell her where he was. It was far too much to handle. She needed her husband.

"Who's baby?" Ginny pushed gently

"Draco's. We were pregnant again." Hermione sobbed.

"**What**?" Harry and Ron exploded simultaneously.

"Oh my, we may have a problem" McGonagal muttered.


End file.
